Secrets and Heartbreak: A DuckCreek Christmas
by galindapopular
Summary: Sequel to Catlady on the Creek Connie and Pacey's relationship hits a roadblock his romance with Ms. Jacobs. Julie & Portman fight their feelings Abby finds herself at odds with her little sister.
1. Where are we?

**Summary: Sequel to Catlady on the Creek. Christmas break comes and makes for more conflict. Still not together Julie and Portman fight and ignore what's right in front of their faces, and Dawson wonders why exactly he's decided to keep his friendship with Julie from Jen, now his girlfriend. Charlie is put in the awkward middle when Connie finds out about Pacey's relationship with Ms. Jacobs, which becomes more confused by Guy's insistance on gettting Connie back. Julie finds herself thrown off by Abby's new boyfriend, someone we've seen before. And what about poor Joey, who now finds herself competing with Jen and Julie for Dawson's attention? It's a big mess, can it ever work itself out? JuliePortman, PaceyConnie, DawsonJen, DawsonJoey, ScooterOC, slight DawsonJulie.**

**Author's Note: Sooo, I really hope that this baby is as loved as "Catlady on the Creek" its even more dramatic, and confusing in case you couldn't tell by those millions of pairing at the end there. Haha, yeah, I know I made you wait a while for it, I was trying to get it right, not to mention I've been working on a new story in my series (I mean this is a series too, but my serious 10 story long series) it's called "Bring it On" read it, but read the other nine first, or you'll be confused. Anyway, this chapter is of course the set up of the conflicts. **

**Disclaimer: Despite the few months that have passed, I still do not own The Ducks, or the Creek Kids. Still really wish I did, especially the guys. That would be amazing, ohh the possibilities...**

* * *

**Secrets and Heartbreak: A Duck/Creek Christmas**

**Chapter 1: Where are we?**

"So what are your Christmas plans?" Dawson asked Julie, late at night as she sat in her dorm room on the phone with him. "Are you going home?"

"Hardly," Julie snorted, she enjoyed these late night talks with Dawson; they were frequent and helpful, on both sides. "Mother and Daddy are already in Europe sunning themselves on the Riviera. They're there until February, isn't that festive?"

"So you're staying at school?" Dawson tried, "Or with Connie?"

"I'm going to Boston actually," she said, "Staying with Abby at her place."

"Just the two of you?" He said, "That's not very Christmasy."

"It beats spending the entire vacation in Maine by myself, or here while Connie pines away because Pacey changed his plans and is now not coming," She sighed. "What's with that by the way?"

"His Dad threw a fit," Dawson said, "I don't really know the specifics, something about not breaking up the family and if Charlie and Casey are so concerned with spending the Holidays with them they can get their asses on the plane. Still, you and Abby shouldn't be alone for Christmas. Come here, two more is nothing, and its not really a bad drive, we'd all be happy to see you."

"It'd be three more," Julie said, "Portman's coming too."

"Seriously?" Dawson said, "Julie, he's like completely dedicated to you, and I know for a fact that you're over Scot, what's the hold up?"

"I like being just friends," she said, "We never really were, I mean, the second time we saw each other we made out, and then, well, you know. And I like it. Also, what if he decides he doesn't want me again?"

"How many times has he asked you out?" Dawson said.

"Six," she sighed, "Seven if you count winter formal, which I went to with him."

"He's been pretty patient," he pointed out.

"How's Joey?" Julie changed the subject.

"Joey's fine," He said, giving up, "The baby's driving her crazy, but other than that, she's good." He was about, for the millionth time to bring up Jen, but couldn't bring himself to. It wouldn't really be an issue, since Jen was spending Christmas with her grandparents. "So, are you in for Christmas?"

"It sounds great," Julie smiled, "I'd have to double check it. But, Christmas in Capeside sounds perfect."

"And give the boy a chance!" Dawson pulled the receiver away and yelled, he heard Julie laugh as he hung up.

* * *

"Did you at least have a good time?" Joey asked Portman. 

"We had a great time," he said, "I mean, didn't you and Dawson have fun at the homecoming shit that you went to?"

"No," Joey sighed, "Remember, he just went there to try to get Jen."

"We're a pathetic pair," he laughed. "I don't know what else to do Jo, I mean, I'm so totally her bitch, I'm going to Boston for Christmas with her."

"Wow," Joey laughed, "You are her bitch. If you're going to be in Boston, do you think that,"

"I want to come out and meet Alexander," he said, they talked enough that he could tell what she was going to say. "And Julie'll want to hang out with Dawson, and Connie will want us to check up on Pacey."

"Right," Joey said, and then there was a faint cry in the background. "He's awake. I have to go."

"Night Joey," Portman said. "Hang in there OK?"

"Yeah," she said, "You too. Like you said, they can't ignore us forever right?"

"Need some company?" Julie smiled, wandering into the common room, seeing Portman watching TV.

"Dawson?" He asked. She nodded. "How's the director?"

"He's good," she laughed and sat down next to him. "He invited us for Christmas. Do you want to go?"

"I somehow feel that a Capeside Christmas will be incredibly corny," he laughed, "But what the hell right? I can meet the baby." Julie smiled, she knew he meant Joey's new baby nephew, "What do you two talk about all the time?"

"What do you and Joey talk about?" She said defensively. For some reason she liked to keep her relationship with Dawson separate from everything else in her life.

"You mostly," he admitted, quietly, nothing wrong with trying again.

"Oh," she said, "That's what me and Dawson talk about too. You, not me, but, still,"

"Really?" He smirked at her, she looked down quietly. "Am I giving you 'the look?'"

"Yeah," she whispered, "Dean?" He looked over, she hadn't called him Dean since that night in Capeside. "I don't want you to stop looking at me like that." He smiled and put his arms around her and kissed her. They pulled down and lay down on the couch, kissing each other feverishly, "I missed this." She said breathlessly.

"I missed it too babe," he whispered in her ear and then went behind it, flicking his tongue out, she giggled at the tickly feeling that raced through her body. "I see that still works."

"Dean," she mumbled, "Please don't turn me away again."

"Julie," he whispered, "I wouldn't," he kissed her deeply, "I love you." She closed her eyes, "Wait, you mean tonight?"

"Single room remember?" She smiled and kissed him.

"Babe," he murmured, "I don't think,"

"What is it this time?" She asked, pushing herself into a sitting up position. "Honestly, Dean, what about me is so horrible to you? If you love me, why don't you want me?" He could see the tears forming in her eyes. "I don't love him anymore, if that's what you're afraid of."

"I wasn't," he said, "until you brought him up."

"So that's it then," she sighed, "Because I was with him, we can't ever be together?"

"It's not that simple baby," he tried to explain. "How do I know that you're serious this time? That you're not going to bolt, I'm not the only guy in your life Julie."

"I haven't even spoken to Scot since he called me last summer to say good bye," She objected.

"I'm not talking about _him!_" Portman said, getting angry. "Who were you just on the phone with Julie? Who are you on the phone with until two in the morning, two or three times a week?"

"Dawson?" she said shocked, "You're afraid that I'm going to fall for Dawson? Are you out of your mind? You talk to Joey just as much."

"About how she's in love with Dawson!" He finally said, and then stopped. He closed his eyes realizing that he betrayed the confidence of one of his best friends. He had promised Joey he wouldn't tell any one. "Shit," he mumbled and lay back. "Forget I said that last part OK? She doesn't want anyone to know."

"This is what I was afraid of," she sighed, "This is why I kept saying no, kept saying stay friends. You can't trust me! No matter what I do, it's never enough. I'm going to bed." She stood up and walked away.

* * *

"You have to tell her man," Dawson shook his head as he and Pacey walked to school the next morning. He'd been doing this for about a month. "She has a right to know." 

"Tell you what," Pacey smiled, "I'll tell Connie about Tamara, when you tell Julie about Jen."

"Julie and I aren't together, Pace," Dawson said, "We never were."

"Then why doesn't she know about Jen? Or for that matter, why doesn't Jen know about Julie?" Pacey asked, "I'm just curious, I'm trying to understand the logic here."

"It never came up," Dawson said, "And I didn't feel like explaining everything to her. As for Jen, she doesn't know because there's nothing to tell."

"Yes, because Julie Gaffney, the queen of the complicated romance would never understand the difficulties facing you and Jen Lindley," Pacey laughed, "You want to know what I think?"

"No," Dawson said, "But I think you're going to tell me anyway."

"I think that you're afraid if you tell them about each other, they'll both freak." Pacey said, "And you'll lose either, the woman you claim to love or the woman who you seem to be using as an emotional crutch, or possibly both."

"What about you?" Dawson said, "Why the lie? Why say you're not going to Minnesota for Christmas? If you're not going to tell her anyway, what's the problem?"

"I know as soon as I see her I will tell her," Pacey said, "And I can't do that."

"Why not?" Dawson said.

"I'm supposed to look into those beautiful brown eyes, which will be all lighted up and happy to see me, and say," he stopped and put his hand out, "'Connie, only a few weeks after you left me, and I promised that we would be together, I began a torrid love affair with a woman in her mid thirties.' And then I have to watch those same beautiful brown eyes, either fill up with tears, which will be horrible, or rage, which will be worse. And I will then suffer beatings galore at the hands of my beloved cousin and a rather protective team of angry hockey players."

"They wouldn't beat you up," Dawson said. "Well, her exboyfriend might, and Fulton maybe, but Charlie definitely wouldn't."

"Did you not hear the story about the guy Portman laid out because he made a pass at Julie and then," Dawson stopped him.

"Sexually assaulted Connie?" Dawson laughed, "This is a little different. They like you, they didn't like that guy. Even Scot hated him."

"Hey," Joey ran up behind them, "What's going on?"

"Julie and Portman are coming over for Christmas," Dawson said.

"Awesome!" Joey smiled, "Does Jen know?"

"Know what?" Jen Lindley, with her blonde hair bouncing walked up. "Hi,"

"Hi," Dawson smiled and kissed her, "Nothing, some friends are coming for Christmas."

"Oh," she said, "What's with you lately?" Joey stared at him, smugly, she knew what was with him. Julie Gaffney was with him.

"Yeah Dawson," Joey said, "you've been distracted. Is everything alright? These friends that are coming for Christmas, it wouldn't have anything to do with them."

"Who are they?" Jen said, trying to follow, "Oh come on, is this another great Capeside secret?"

"They're Connie's friends," Pacey said, covering for Dawson. Jen nodded. "And my cousin Charlie's. They were going to be in Boston for Christmas, and Dawson kindly invited them over."

"Oh," she said, "OK. So does Connie know about Ms. Jacobs yet?"

"Yeah," Joey laughed, "When were you planning on telling her about that?"

"He wasn't," Dawson said. "He figures just avoiding it for the rest of his life was the way to go."

* * *

"Good Morning Charlie," Connie smiled as he got into her car for a ride to school. "How are you this fine morning?" 

"This mood must be an indicator of something," Charlie laughed, "I take it my idiot cousin decided to pick up a phone last night."

"Early this morning actually, we had a long and wonderful talk," she smiled, "Things are getting better, believe it or not, I mean, I'm still bummed out about Christmas, but Julie and Portman are going out there, so we're going to exchange presents."

"Right," Charlie nodded. He knew things were not actually getting better, that Pacey was lying to Connie and that he was in fact coming to Minnesota for Christmas and just wanted to avoid seeing her. "Listen Connie, I know you two like each other, but maybe you shouldn't be so attached, you did agree you could date other people, but it seems like well, you don't."

"Did he say something to you?" She said, panic rising in her voice, "Is he with someone else?"

"Connie," Charlie said, "Calm down, Pacey's not exactly what you call a chick magnet. I'm just worried about you."

"Is this about Guy?" She said, "I told him I'm not getting back together, I'm perfectly happy with the arrangement I'm in thank you."

"It's not about," he sighed, "Forget it ok?"

"I mean, I know he doesn't call every weekend," she said, "but he has other stuff going on, and friends, I mean Dawson's new girlfriend, and Joey and Dawson."

"Connie, you don't have to defend him to me," Charlie said, "I know how great Pacey is, he's my family remember?"

"I know," She said, "I'm sorry, I'm just disappointed that I'm not going to see him. And I feel like I'm always justifying it to Guy."

"Guy can't help it," Charlie laughed, "It freaks him out that you moved on first, that's all. Listen, what if I told you there is a very good chance that you will see Pacey, after the actual holiday?" He smiled to himself, he had a plan, he was going to get them together.

"What, another all night drive to Capeside?" She asked.

"Something like that," he nodded.

* * *

"You have to leave," Abby said. "They're going to be here soon." She giggled as he came behind her and kissed her neck. 

"Relax, they won't be here for hours," he whispered, "we have time. Besides, it's not like she doesn't know." Abby stopped. "She doesn't know?"

"Scot," she sighed, "I'm going to tell her, I just, I figured I should do it in person."

"So, let me get this straight," Scot sighed, sitting down on the couch, "Your little sister, my ex girlfriend, has no idea that we're together? Abby, you're the one who insisted that we be serious, because otherwise it would hurt her, and then you didn't even tell her?"

"Baby," she sighed, straddled him, and kissed him, "I want to tell her, I'm going to tell her, this week, I will. But after Christmas OK?" His hands curved around her waist, and he kissed her, "Scot," she mumbled, "You really have to get going."

"Mmm," He nodded, "Unfortunately I can't go anywhere with you on top of me like this. I certainly can't get to my car and drive to New York," he kissed her again. "We're stuck Abby."

"It seems we are," she smiled, and kissed him deeply.

* * *

"You did tell her we changed the flight right?" Portman said coldly, carrying his bag up the stairs to Abby's apartment. He had made it clear that the only reason he was still coming was to not let down Joey. Since that night they were on even more awkward terms than before. 

"No," Julie shook her head, "I figured we could surprise her."

"Whatever," he shrugged. "This one?" Julie nodded, and pulled the key Abby had sent her out of her pocket and unlocked the door. "Nice," he snorted, seeing Abby in full makeout with a guy, "here's a shock."

"Scot?" Julie said, she felt like someone had just tied a rope around her throat and tightened it. She didn't want to believe what she thought she was seeing.

"Julie," Abby jumped up, "You're um, you're early. What a nice surprise."

"Please tell me that that isn't who I think it is Abby," She breathed out.

"Julie," Scot said, "listen, we, um."

"You're supposed to be at NYU," she stammered. "You're definitely not supposed to be making out with my sister."

"Julie, please," Abby said, "Look we ran into each other, and well,"

"You decided it might be a good plan to screw my exboyfriend?" Julie shouted. Scot looked over at Portman.

"Are you two together now?" He said pointing back and forth between them.

"Dude," Portman laughed, "you are hardly in any position to judge on the whole, who the other one is with thing,"

"We're not together," Julie glared, "why are you?"

"It's complicated," Scot said. "Julie listen, I figured you knew, I mean you two tell each other everything. This has nothing to do with us,"

"No," she said, "No, this isn't happening, I can't stay here. I'm leaving," she turned around and walked out the door.

"Julie," Abby ran after her, "Where are you going?"

"We'll go to Capeside," Portman said to Scot, "Um, tell Abby that. I should," Scot nodded. "OK, well um, yeah, good luck with uh, this. Good to see you."

* * *

**Review it please! I hope you guys like it!**


	2. Surprise Arrivals

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, things are still just sort of gearing up still, although this chapter is pretty fun, very awkward in the classic Dawson's Creek way.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Surprise Arrivals**

"Julie," Portman said, "I'm not sure this is the best idea." They approached Dawson's house and the ladder that sat by his window.

"Why?" she said, "Joey and Pacey do it all the time." She started to climb the ladder.

"Yeah," he said, "But we're not Joey and Pacey, come on, we'll just ring the door bell." She looked down at him and rolled her eyes. "Fine!" He started climbing up after her. Julie climbed through the window, and saw a girl with mid length blonde hair sitting on the bed. The girl looked over.

"Um, hi," she said. "You would be?"

"Um, Julie Gaffney, I'm a friend of Dawson's," she said, stuttering, Portman came after her. "And you are."

"Um, Jen Lindley," She said, "Dawson's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Julie said confused, they talked multiple times a week he hadn't said anything to her about a girlfriend. "Oh, OK,"

"Julie!" Dawson walked into the room holding popcorn. "Portman! Hey! You guys are three days early."

"Um, there was a change of plans," Julie said, "Is this OK?"

"Yeah," he said, "It's totally fine, um, this is Jen."

"Yeah, we met," Jen smiled, "Although, I still don't really know who they are."

"Julie and Portman are those friends that were coming for Christmas," Dawson explained, realizing how bad this probably looked to both girls. "And um, they got here early."

"Oh!" Jen said, "Right, it's nice to meet you." She extended her hand. Julie shook it, Portman looked unsure at the pretty blonde, while Julie and Dawson had been talking and he had left Jen out, Portman knew all about her, because he and Joey talked about as often as Julie and Dawson. Although she hadn't mentioned the girl friend thing, just that Dawson liked her. "You look familiar."

"Julie was in the movie," Dawson said. "She was one of the victims,"

"No," she shook her head. "You were on that hockey team! When we were twelve!" She smiled, "I thought you were so cool." Julie blushed and looked down.

"Hey," Joey popped in, "Oh my God! Portman!" She smiled and hugged him, "I thought you guys weren't coming until Christmas! Hi Julie!" She hugged her too.

"We changed our plans," Portman laughed, "Where's Pacey?" He looked around.

"Pacey's in Minnesota," Dawson said, knowing there was no hope at keeping anything covered anymore, "You guys didn't know that?"

"No," Julie shook her head. "Connie didn't say anything." Dawson and Joey looked at each other. They knew this wasn't good.

* * *

"So," Joey said, as she and Portman walked out to her boat, after the movies, "You met Jen." 

"Yes," he nodded, "I met Jen. She's nice Jo,"

"I know," she groaned, "She's like totally amazing! That's what sucks so badly. God, how did you do it?"

"You try making out with random guys yet," He smirked, "It worked for me for a while. Not guys, obviously, but girls."

"Yeah, I kind of used lashing out at her with unwarranted hostility as a substitute for the hook up with random people thing" she laughed. "Why aren't you in Boston?"

"Usually, when you walk in on your friend's sister, on top of said friend's ex boyfriend, you don't stay in that place," he sighed. "So, what else, we came to Capeside."

"Abby and Scot?" Joey's jaw dropped. "No way!"

"Unfortunately," Portman said. "She freaked. Just ran out of the apartment." He sighed, "We made out, I didn't tell you that."

"When?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the dock with him.

"About a week ago," he shrugged, "It was bad, I accused her," he stopped, "Do you think something's going on with the two of them?" He nodded towards Dawson's window. Joey sighed and looked down, it had occurred to her too. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

* * *

"Wait so you walk in there," Dawson said, as he and Julie cleaned up his room after Jen left, "And Abby is literally on top of Scot?" 

"Yes," Julie nodded, "My big sister, straddling my ex boyfriend. I couldn't breath Dawson, I was so sure I was over him, but seeing him like that, I don't know, it hurt, a lot. Now it's just more fuel for Dean's doubt."

"Are you two OK?" Dawson said.

"Not really." She sighed, "We made out. That night that we talked, remember?" Dawson nodded. "And it didn't end well. He said, what he said isn't important. He's never going to trust me, I don't think, which sucks, because it made me realize I want to be with him. And the whole seeing Scot again thing probably didn't help." She fell back onto to the bed. "I want him to be happy, but why with my sister?"

"No, it's totally logical," Dawson said, "I mean, you wanted him to move on and be happy, but that it's her, just makes it difficult."

"Exactly," Julie said, "So, why didn't you mention Jen?"

"Ah," he laughed, "I knew this would come up. Because, with Jen it's complicated."

"It cannot be more complicated than me and Portman," she said, "And I sit on the phone and talk your ear off about him, and you can't even pipe up and say, 'Oh by the way Julie, there's this totally cute blonde living next door, and she and I have been hooking up.'"

"I was going to tell you," he laughed, "It just never came up. What do you think of her?"

"Jen?" Julie smiled, "She's nice. Good for you, nice and grounded. You need someone to pull you out of the clouds Leery."

"Thanks Cat," he smiled, "It means a lot. Especially since Joey hates her."

"Yeah," Julie laughed, "I got that."

* * *

"Charlie, come on we're going to be late," Connie walked into the apartment, "Pacey!" She squealed and hugged him around the neck, "This is such a nice surprise!" She kissed him, "Oh my God! I thought you weren't going to be able to make it, what happened?" 

"Well," Pacey said, "I, um, have you met my brother Doug?" He pointed to Doug. "Doug, this is Connie."

"I figured as much," Doug laughed. "Because my brother is so inarticulate, I will explain. We didn't think that we'd be able to come, but there was a change in the Capeside Christmas plans, and we decided to come visit family instead."

"OK," she said, looking confused at Pacey, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Connie," he said, "We need to talk, do you mind if we go outside?"

"Of course," she said, still confused, when they got outside, she kissed him again, he pulled out and shook his head, "What's wrong, I mean I get that you didn't want to make out in front of your Aunt and brother, but now it's just us,"

"Connie," he said, "A lot changed this fall, for me."

"OK," she said quietly, "I know, I mean, we talked about a lot of it. Your grades got better, that kind of thing. It's all good Pacey!"

"No," he shook his head, "It's more than just that, Connie, I had an affair with my English teacher, I didn't know how to tell you, and,"

"Haha," she said, "Very funny." She went to kiss him again.

"I'm not kidding," he said, "Trust me, looking at you, I wish, for the first time since it happened, I wish that I was. Connie, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't do it over the phone, and I didn't want to hurt you." He saw the very look of hurt on her face that he'd been afraid of. "Connie, I'm so sorry,"

"No," she said, starting to cry, "No, it's fine. I, um, we have practice, so I'm going to go to that, have a good Christmas Pacey." She walked away.

* * *

"I am so dead," Abby groaned, "I knew I should have told her earlier, but" 

"We knew that she was going to get upset Abby," Scot said sitting next to her, "It's why we tried to stay away from each other."

"I know," she nodded.

"She'll forgive you," he kissed her. "Look, she'll go to Capeside, she'll spend some time with Dawson, calm down, and by New Year's she'll be fine."

"This was a bad idea," Abby said, "I knew it was a bad idea, why did we think that we could do this?"

"Hey!" He said his old cocky attitude shining through, "It's not my fault you can't stay away from me."

"Scot," she said, "This isn't something we can joke about. I told you right off the bat that we cannot just be fooling around here. If she's ever going to, I mean, if she thinks this is just one of my little flings she'll never forgive me."

"Abby," he kissed her again, "I care about you a lot, and yes, maybe this started out as a really stupid drunken one nighter, but trust me, I really want this to work."

"Come on," she stood up, and grabbed her coat.

"Where are we going?" He sighed, standing up with her. He was pretty used to this, it was a hazard of being with Abby, you had to go with her whims.

"We're going to Capeside." She said, shrugging.

"Excuse me?" He shook his head. Capeside did not hold good memories for him, and he really didn't want to go back.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice!**


	3. Can you forgive?

**Author's Note: A million apologies on not updating this...I've been busy, plus I've betrayed The Creek by watching a lot of OC lately (SOO sorry!) so I wasn't really in the right frame of mind for it. Uh, anyway, thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter, its sort of funny and silly at points, and Connie/Pacey fans should be happy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ducks or Creeks.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Can you forgive?**

"Connie?" Charlie sat down next to her, while she laced up her skates and wiped her eyes, they were having an unofficial practice at the pond, "Cons, I really wanted to tell you he was coming, but he made me promise."

"He always said he was happy," she sighed, "I mean, I didn't even want to stay together because the long distance thing, because I knew something like this would happen and it was his idea. He wanted to stay together."

"Connie I know," Charlie said, "OK?"

"He slept with his English teacher?" She said, still ranting, "Who does that? Especially when they have a girlfriend who's naively sitting on her ass every Saturday night half a country away?"

"What's going on with her?" Guy walked over and sat down. "Connie did Charlie's prick cousin do something to you?"

"Pacey is not a prick Guy!" She glared at him. It had been this since they got back from Capeside in the summer. All of a sudden Guy was dead set on getting Connie back, and despite her assurances otherwise he refused to believe that Pacey was in fact a good guy. "He just, ugh," she stood up and skated off.

"Dude," Charlie shook his head, "She's not going to get back together with you. And my cousin's a screw up, but he cares about her, a lot. I know that."

"I just don't know what else to do," Guy shook his head, "I mean, all those nights that she was sitting waiting for him to call, I sat with her, I was there, and he wasn't, why can't she see that?"

"Come on," Charlie sighed, "Let's play, maybe beating on Averman will get her in a better mood." He looked up and saw Pacey standing by the pond and skated over. "You slept with your English teacher?"

"Yeah," he said, "It wasn't what it sounds like Charlie. I really cared about her."

"If she tells anyone other than me, you are aware of how dead you are right?" Charlie sighed. "I mean, Guy will knock you over and then hold you down while the rest of the guys take turns beating you to a bloody pulp." Pacey winced. "Or maybe she'll just do a number on you herself." They looked over and saw Connie in face off with Adam and knock him over, they both grimaced. "Connie's pretty tough."

"I screwed up cous," Pacey sighed. "I know I screwed up."

"Yes you did," Charlie nodded, "Make it right. I've got a practice to run." He skated away. "Connie, that was a foul." He shouted, helping Adam back to his feet.

* * *

"So why didn't you tell me about her?" Jen asked Dawson the next morning. 

"There's not really anything to tell," Dawson said, "She's my friend, we talk on the phone."

"Hmm," Jen nodded, "But I mean like, she's really pretty."

"I guess so," Dawson said.

"What do you two talk about exactly?" she asked.

"Life, friends," he shrugged, "stuff, nothing serious."

"But she didn't know about me either," Jen sighed, it was hard enough to deal with Dawson and Joey, the idea of a third girl was just too much for her, "Why didn't she know about me?"

"I just didn't tell her," He said, "Look she and Portman are totally dysfunctional, telling her how happy I am would just upset her." Jen looked up at him and smiled. "I am happy Jen."

"So you keep saying," Jen laughed and kissed him.

"Hi," Julie said, walking out of the house, "Hi Jen."

"Hi," Jen smiled.

"Um, is it OK if I call Boston on your phone?" Julie sighed, "I know I'm not talking to her, but I do want her to know I'm OK."

"Yeah," Dawson said, "Sure. Are you sure you're alright to do that? I can call her if you want, or have Portman do it."

"Oh no," Julie shook her head, "he's still only speaking when necessary."

"Phone's in the kitchen" he smiled, she nodded and walked back into the house.

"What is that about?" Jen laughed.

"Ah, she and her current awkward friend who she happens to make out with occasionally, walked in on her older sister making out with her ex boyfriend who she lost her virginity to," He explained, "Which is why they came out here so early."

"The Cat isn't pure?" Jen said curiously, "Huh, didn't expect that."

* * *

Julie picked up the phone in the Leery's living room and dialed the number for Abby's apartment. She closed her eyes, as it rang and then went to the machine, she waited through the message. 

"Hi Abby, it's me," Julie said, "This doesn't mean I'm talking to you, I just want you to know I'm not dead on the highway. Dawson's taking care of me. Bye." She hung up and dropped her head backwards.

"You OK?" Portman came down the stairs and sat down a few minutes later.

"No," she sighed, moving her head to his shoulder. "I lost Abby, Portman."

"She's your sister, you didn't lose her," he said sternly, "Maybe you should hear her out."

"If Tony slept with me would you hear him out?" She glared at him.

"Yes," he nodded, "Because he's my brother."

"You're full of it," she shook her head.

"Well, here's a question for you," Dean turned to her, "If you're so goddamn over Scot, what does it matter?"

"It just," she sighed, "it does, OK?" She heard her cell phone go off.

"You know who that is," Dean sighed, "answer it."

"No," she said.

"Fine, whatever," He grumbled. "I'm meeting Joey at work, and then going to see the baby, I'll see you later." He stood up and walked out. She sighed and looked at her phone.

"I'm not talking to you," She said picking it up.

"Julie?" She heard Scot's voice, "Abby, she answered, Julie listen, we're on our way to Capeside."

"I'm not talking to you either." She sighed.

"You don't have to talk." He said, "Julie, I'm sorry, we should have told you. Well, Abby should have told you, since I thought you knew."

"Yeah, you should have," she hung up. She knew how bad this was, and that she should be trying to fix it. But she had absolutely no interest in fixing it.

* * *

"You're good with him," Joey smiled, watching Portman hold Alexander. 

"I've babysat a time or two," he laughed, "Make some extra cash, here and there."

"Oh getting paid to watch a baby," she said sarcastically, "how novel. Might you mention this concept to my sister?" He laughed, "So how are things on the Julie front?"

"The same," he said, "she's impossible. Hey," he said, thinking of something, "What's going on with Pacey?"

"We're not supposed to tell you guys," She shook her head.

"Is it bad?" He asked, she nodded, "How bad?"

"Really bad," Joey sighed.

"Like, he has another girlfriend bad?" Portman tried. Joey nodded. "Who is she?"

"Our old English teacher," she grimaced.

"Wow," He said shaking his head, "he's dead, so dead, if the Ducks find out."

"Hence all the lying," she said, "He's having a lot of trouble dealing with it,"

"You've soften towards him," He noticed.

"He's not as bad as I always thought he was," she smiled. "He's been really great about all this Jen crap."

"If I didn't know better," he smirked at her.

"Oh no," she cut him off, "I do _not _like Pacey Whitter. He's just slightly less vile than I first thought he was."

"I know," he laughed, "Joey, last night, when I asked you,"

"I don't actually think there is something going on with them," she shook her head, "Dawson's totally into Jen, so at least not on his end. Although, he never told her about Julie," she sighed, "I don't know, I feel like they're too alike for it to work anyway, like us."

"One of the first things I asked you," he smiled, "in another universe where we both weren't in love with our beautiful blondes,"

"Would something happen," she laughed, "and I answered, very simply, no chance in hell,"

"Too much in common," he smirked, "And you don't like jocks."

"Exactly," she laughed, "Sorry Portman, but I'm out of your league."

"Apparently so is Julie," He sighed, "I'm out of ideas," he looked down at the baby, "Do you have any ideas Alexander?" Joey laughed and shook her head.

* * *

"Connie," Pacey walked after her, after the practice, "Connie, come on talk to me." 

"What's to talk about?" She sighed, "Pacey, I waited for you, I sat around at home almost every freaking weekend, I didn't go to winter formal, I, I didn't get back together with Guy, and I really wanted to sometimes."

"I didn't ask you to do any of that," he said, "Connie, I thought we agreed that we could see other people."

"See other people yes," she said, "Screw faculty members no!"

"Wait you didn't go to winter formal?" Pacey said, just processing it, "On the phone I told you to go to winter formal."

"The only people who asked me were Guy and Charlie," she grumbled, "Guy because he wants me back, and Charlie, I'm guessing because you told him to." Pacey looked down. "Thought so."

"I didn't want you to miss out because of me" He said. "And also I knew he wouldn't try anything, so I figured it was the perfect solution."

"Hm," she grunted, "OK, but now it's your turn."

"Tamara and I," he sighed, "I really cared about her Connie, it didn't have anything to do with us."

"I thought that," she gulped, "this week, we would, I mean, our first time would be together."

"I know," he closed his eyes and looked down, "And I'm really sorry."

"I don't know that sorry's going to be good enough," she sighed, "I'm going to go home, take a shower and I'll call you at Charlie's OK?"

"OK," he nodded, and smiled, "Can I kiss you now?"

"I'm kind of sweaty and gross," She laughed.

"I don't mind so much," Pacey nodded and kissed her softly. He held her chin between his thumb and index finger, "Can you forgive me Moreau?"

"I think I might be able to," She laughed, "Whitless."

"Ah, you've been talking to Joey," he nodded.

"No," she shook her head, "But Portman has." He laughed and kissed her again. "It's really not fair that you're so good at that."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	4. What a tangled web we weave

**Author's Note: Wow, it's been a while I know. I apologize profusely but hey! If you want to see what I've been doing, check out my other series...1. What I beleive is now called the Portman family series. New story fully written there. 2. The Sex and the City series, finished the second story in that one. Also I started a new story (THAT WILL HAVE NO SEQUELS!) called Little Rileys. It's really good, I'm kind of obsessed with it. Anyway, back to this, again sorry about the wait. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of them. I so totally wish I did. Except Abby, I own her.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: What a tangled web we weave...**

Connie and Pacey lay on her bed. They hadn't been making out, just talking, tickling each other, kissing occasionally. Just being in the same space, looking at each other was enough for them at this point.

"Pacey," Connie whispered after a few minutes of silence, he put a hand to her cheek softly and she closed her eyes. "I love you."

"Connie," he stopped, "I don't think,"

"You don't have to say it back," she smiled, "I've wanted to say it for a while, but I wanted to say it in person." He smiled and kissed her softly. They continued to kiss each other and he moved down to her neck and his hands up her shirt, she moaned softly as he played with her breasts. "Pacey," she said breathlessly. "I still want you to be my first."

"I still want to be your first," He murmured, and moved one hand down to her jeans and started fiddling with the button at the top. "I love you too Connie."

"Pacey," she whimpered happily, "Oh Pacey," she sighed as he pulled her shirt up.

"Hey Cons, you left this," Guy walked in and Pacey pulled back, he was holding Connie's jacket. "Oh, I guess I should have knocked."

"Yeah, you should have!" Connie snapped, and pulled her tee shirt on.

"Does your Mom know that you're up here with him?" Guy glared at Pacey.

"Yes," Connie said abrasively. "She trusts me, and she knows we haven't seen each other in months."

"She never let me hang out in your room!" Guy said.

"Maybe I should go," Pacey said, he kissed Connie softly, "I'll call you later." She nodded, as he walked out she crossed her arms and stared at Guy.

"What do you want?" she said.

"You left your jacket at the pond," He said, "I figured you'd be cold."

"You could have given it to me tomorrow," she grumbled, and plopped on the bed. "I was about to,"

"Yeah, I saw what you were about to," he cut her off, "You really want to sleep with that jackass?"

"Pacey is not a jackass," she shouted, "I love him!"

"You do not," Guy shook his head. "You can't!"

"We're not six anymore," she sighed, "I don't just stop feeling things because you say I can't!"

"But _I _love you," he insisted. "And like really love you, not just in a I want to stick my hand down your pants way." He stopped. "Although I would like that too." She smiled. "You're smiling."

"Guy," she kissed him softly on the cheek, "We broke up, over a year ago, you wanted to break up."

"I was stupid," he insisted, "I'm worried about you. You're not yourself. You sit around waiting for some guy to call you, you're moody, you skipped winter formal, you've been beating up on Averman, which you used to do anyway, but you've been doing it more often," she laughed, he put his hand on hers. "I care about you, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt." She smiled. "I love him, and he loves me."

* * *

"She's never going to forgive me," Abby babbled, driving and staring at the road. "She's my baby sister and she's never going to talk to me again." 

"Is she sleeping with Portman?" Scot asked, Abby glared at him. "It's a viable question."

"No," she said, "She's not. It's complicated, or something I don't know." Tears started forming in her eyes. "She looked like she was about to cry. I made her cry once, she was three, I was six. She broke some stupid toy of mine and I pushed her, and she cried, and I promised her I would never make her cry again while I was hugging her, trying to get her to calm down."

"Abby," he said, "Stop the car," She pulled over and looked at him, he kissed her softly. "When you explain everything to her, she will forgive you, and things will be fine." He stopped. "She probably thinks that we're having sex." Abby smiled. "I think this is the longest I've been in a relationship without having sex."

"Me too," Abby laughed. "Soon, once things are on track with Julie. We did do it once."

"The beginning," he laughed. "God we were drunk."

"You were still the best I've ever had," she whispered and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said softly, holding her head, so that their foreheads were touching. "Part of me thinks I always have."

"Scot," she said, "If she asks me to,"

"I know," he nodded, "You have to. I understand."

"I don't want to but," Abby sighed, "She's my sister, and I need her, and I love you so much but, she's kind of all I have, our parents suck so badly,"

"Abby, I know," he said, calming her down, he kissed her.

"I would miss you so much," she laughed, "God, I never in a million years thought,"

"That you would actually fall in love with the guy your mother wanted you to marry?" He smiled. She started the car and kept driving further east.

* * *

"Hey," Dawson walked inside and saw Julie on the couch. 

"Hi," she smiled at him.

"Did you talk to her?" He asked. She shook her head. "Why not?"

"I talked to Scot," Julie said, "Sort of. He said that they want to explain to me."

"Maybe you should let them," Dawson shrugged.

"You too?" She sighed, "Jesus, like they need to explain that they're fucking each other?"

"Maybe there's more to it," Dawson said.

"Hi Dawson," Gale Leery walked in, "Oh, you must be the famous Julie. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Julie smiled. "Thanks so much for having us."

"It's no problem, Dawson," she smiled, and her son looked up, "I need you to go down to the Ice House, Bodie made desert for tomorrow." Dawson nodded.

"You wanna come?" He asked Julie. She nodded. "We'll be back."

"You know, I didn't think about your Mom," Julie said quietly, as they walked, "I guess there can be more to it. And I've been doing my usual self absorbed bullshit. How is everything?"

"Better," he shrugged, "I think, it's hard to gauge, they don't talk much." Julie nodded. "But I mean, she had an affair, you can't really blame him for being upset."

"Yeah," Julie nodded. "You know, maybe we should get Jen." Dawson shrugged.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because she's your girlfriend," she said, "I doubt she'd like this."

"Jen's cool," he nodded, "Really, don't worry about it." Julie nodded. "So, you and Portman?"

"Are now not speaking," she sighed, "I don't know, it's weird, it's like I don't even."

"Dawson," Jen ran up and pecked him, "What are you doing? Hi Julie."

"Hi," she nodded.

"We're just walking," he said, "My mom needed us to pick something up."

"Right," Jen smiled, "Cool, do you mind if I tag along?" They shrugged, Jen looped her arm through his and smiled. Julie knew that smile, it was the jealousy smile, she used to see Dean's girlfriends look at her like that, it was how Scot used to look at Dean. Jen Lindley was jealous of her, just like Dean was jealous of Dawson. What kind of a web were they entangled in?

* * *

As Dawson walked in to the Ice House and was talking to Bodie, Jen smiled gently at Julie. 

"Dawson told me about you sister," she said, "That really sucks."

"Yeah," Julie sighed. "It does."

"You slept with him?" Julie nodded. "It's nice to be around someone else who isn't a virgin."

"You're not," Julie started, "Did you and Dawson?"

"No!" Jen said, "No, he's not ready."

"Neither was I," Julie laughed.

"How old were you?" Jen asked, "You don't have to answer."

"Fourteen," Julie shrugged, "He was seventeen."

"Older guy, another thing we have in common." Jen smiled, and then it turned to a frown. "He likes you."

"We're friends," Julie assured her, "I don't look at him like that. He just listens, when I need an impartial ear."

"I think I could love him," Jen admitted.

"There's a lot to love," Julie smiled. "But I only see one guy."

"Portman?" Jen smiled, Julie nodded. "He's hot."

"You should see him without the shirt," Julie giggled. Jen smiled. It was nice to have someone to talk to.

* * *

**Reviews make me a happy camper! Thanks a whole bunch!**


	5. This is happening

**Author's Note: So I know, it's been a million years! I had major writers block on this one. And I'm so super sorry to you guys who read it! Anyway, I had a burst of inspiration this morning. So, here we are. Enjoy it! Again, a thousand apologies for the horrendously long time I made you all wait. And please keep reviewing, it does help! I will try to start updating this one more regularly. I really really will.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sigh, I still don't own any of them. Well, except Abby, her I own. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: This is Happening**

"Where are you taking me?" Pacey laughed, Connie giggled and kept driving. "Connie," He whispered and leaned across the seat to kiss her neck.

"Pace," She cautioned, "Not while I'm driving." He sighed sarcastically and leaned back. "We're just going someplace where we can be alone." She smiled as she pulled into the gates of Eden Hall.

"We're at your school?" He asked, she nodded. "You're a nut case, you know that don't you?" She smiled and kissed him. "But you're a very sexy nutcase." He laughed, "So we're going to do it in your car?"

"No," she kissed him, and took a key out of her pocket. "I stole Julie's key." He laughed.

"You're crazier than I thought you were," He smiled.

"I just want you," She smiled and kissed him, she ran her hands through his hair, "I want you so bad." They climbed out of the car and giggled and kissed their way in the dorm and when they stopped and kissed each other in front of the room. "I love you Pacey." She said quietly.

"I love you too," He said. She stuck the key in the lock and opened the door. She very slowly peeled her shirt off and bit her lower lip. He smiled, she had never looked more beautiful to him.

"Well," She whispered, she didn't know why she was so nervous. He walked over to her and kissed her softly. "Pacey," She sighed.

"You're beautiful," He whispered and they fell back onto the bed.

* * *

"So," Joey said, as she and Portman walked towards the Ice House, "You have now seen my life in Capeside. Which means, I have to come to Chicago." 

"Or Minnesota," He smiled, "I think Banks would be happy to see you!" He poked her in the arm. She rolled her eyes. "Come on, if I'm moving on, so are you!"

"You're moving on?" She looked at him and laughed. "Yeah, and maybe my dad'll come to Christmas dinner tomorrow!"

"You know, this surliness of yours is not attractive Josephine," He shook his head. "And I am moving on, I'm moving on because," He stopped. "Abby?" He walked towards her.

"Oh thank God!" She said throwing her arms around his neck. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see you. Hi Joey!" She said. Joey waved. She was consistently baffled by Julie's older sister.

"Portman," Scot said climbing out, "Going to steal my new girlfriend too?" Abby sighed and looked at him.

"Scot," She said, clearly warning him, and not for the first time.

"I'm sorry baby, I just," He sighed, "Being back here, you know,"

"Yeah," She said softly, "Whatever. Do you guys know where Julie is?" They shrugged.

"I'm gonna park the car," Scot said kissing her. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," She sighed as he walked away.

"So, thing's ok with you two?" Portman said awkwardly. She stared at him.

"Things are fine." She snapped, "You know, except when we talk about Julie, or you, or last summer."

"Oh," Joey said, "So basically never?" Abby rolled her eyes. "I told Dawson and Jen that I'd meet them at the Ice House, Julie's probably there."

"Who's Jen?" Abby whispered to Portman as they walked.

"Dawson's girlfriend," He whispered back.

"Dawson has a girlfriend!" Abby gasped, "But I thought," She pointed at Joey, he shrugged. "Those two are idiots." She grumbled. He nodded. "Oh don't you look so smug, you're an idiot too."

* * *

"I'm sorry," Pacey whispered, holding Connie close. She kissed him. He sighed, the condom had broken, just before. 

"It's OK," She said, "I just love you so much, I wanted to show you, maybe it just isn't supposed to happen this week."

"I thought Ducks never said die," He teased her and kissed her. "Come on, Julie's got to have some left overs from Scooter time." Connie laughed and stood up. She went into the top drawer of Julie's dresser.

"Jackpot!" She smiled pulling a condom out. She walked back over and he pulled her down on top of him. She giggled as he kissed her. "She'd kill me, you know," She kissed him again, "If she knew we were in here."

"Mm, is this where Julianne sits around deciding which guy's heart she's going to break this week?" Pacey laughed. Connie shook her head. "Oh come on, the girl has more game than most every guy I know. Portman, Scot, Portman again, Dawson," They kissed and then Connie pulled away.

"Dawson?" She said, with it finally registering. "What's happening with her and Dawson?" He sighed.

"Nothing, officially," He explained. "But if you ever meet Jen Lindley, you will see the striking similarities between her and your Cat." Connie sighed. "This isn't going to happen now is it?"

"Oh no," She whispered and slid back to a position underneath him. "This is going to happen." He kissed her softly and she slid her head back and moaned.

* * *

"Hi Julie," Julie looked up from the table at the Ice House where she was sitting with Dawson and Jen. Abby was standing sheepishly. Joey sat down next to Jen, and then Portman next to her. Julie stood up and started walking away. "Julianne, don't you walk away from me." She followed her. "You can't ignore me forever." 

"Wanna bet?" Julie turned around.

"Let me explain please," Abby said.

"How could you?" Julie turned around. "You're my sister!"

"I know," she said, "This is why I didn't tell you, I knew you wouldn't understand."

"If you two want to fool around that's fine," Julie said, "But don't expect me to be OK with it! I can't be around you if that's what you're doing. I can't have you in my life."

"You don't mean that," Abby shook her head.

"I do," she said, "Abby, this isn't like that time you took my shoes without asking and then ruined them. This is Scot! I loved him, he," she took a deep breath, "You know what I gave him and,"

"So what he's supposed to never move on?" Abby said, "Just spend the rest of his life pining away for the girl who broke his heart?"

"No! I want him to move on and be happy, but I don't want to see it!" She shouted, "It hurts too much."

"Julie, my whole life I've been looking for something," Abby said, "I didn't know what, but I was searching and I found it. When I'm with him I feel whole, I feel real, he knows me."

"It's not a fling?" Julie asked. Abby shook her head.

"I love him, kid," she said, "and he loves me and we're happy. And we wanted to share it with you, but we didn't know how to tell you. Please, come back to Boston."

* * *

"So that's Abby?" Jen said, looking at the two sisters. They were both gesticulating madly. 

"That's Abby," Portman said. "I've never seen them fight before. I didn't think they ever did."

"Sure they fight all the time," Dawson shrugged. The other three looked over at him. "Well, maybe not all the time, but they fought after the last time they were here."

"She never told me that," Portman said quietly. Julie was telling Dawson things that she didn't tell him? How was he supposed to react to that? How was he supposed to believe that she was serious about what they had, when she wouldn't even really talk to him?

"I should get to work," Joey stood up sensing the awkwardness. "You guys want anything?"

"No," Jen shook her head, "We're fine." They looked over to the Gaffneys again and saw that they were now joined by Scot. Jen cocked her head confused.

"Scot," Dawson whispered to her. The only thing they saw after that was Julie stomp away, and Abby look down. Scot went after her.

* * *

**So, reviews are cool! Thanks a bunch!**

* * *


	6. Merry Christmas

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews you guys! I really appreciated it! I'm glad this story hasn't died a slow death. I've got the ball rolling again. Hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Merry Christmas**

"Julie!" Scot shouted after her. "Julie! Come on!" He grabbed her arm stopping her she pulled it away.

"Don't touch me!" She said, her eyes flaring.

"Fine," He pulled away from her, taking two steps back. They looked around, they were at the center of the Marina. "You do realize where we are?" She looked down.

"This is where it ended," She sighed. "I never expected to see you again."

"Trust me," He sighed, "I didn't expect any of this." He looked at her. "You look great."

"So do you," She whispered. "Look what do you want from me?"

"I want you to go back and tell Abby you're fine with her seeing me," He shrugged. "Even if you're lying."

"Why should I?" She said, "So you two can have blissful and guilt free sex in the cozy little Boston apartment my parents got for her?"

"Yeah and I'm sure you and Portman are shame filled when you two are sending those sparks of yours flying all over your single!" He retorted.

"I'm not sleeping with Portman!" She snapped.

"Well, I'm not sleeping with Abby," He said gruffly.

"Yeah, OK," She rolled her eyes, and then she looked at him. "You're not?" He shook his head. "But it's Abby!"

"Yeah," He nodded, "It's Abby, your big sister. Who has been my friend for years, and who out of respect for you and what we had, said that she wouldn't sleep with me until she knew it was serious. And she knew it wouldn't hurt you. She out and out told me, that she was going to end it if you weren't happy."

"Well, I'm not." Julie sighed.

"You know something," He shook his head, "I forgot how selfish you are." She looked at him. "You never think of anything outside of how it affects you. Think about your sister! For God's sake you're all she thinks about!" He looked down at her and saw the look of guilt and shame in her eyes, "God, I forget how young you are!" He sighed. "I always expected too much from you."

"I'm sixteen, I'm not a baby Scot!" She said softly. He smiled at her. "What are you smiling about?"

"'I'm not a baby Scot!'" He teased her, "That was your favorite thing to say to me." She rolled her eyes. "You liked to do that too."

"I really hurt you didn't I?" She looked up at him. He nodded.

"Yeah, you did," He sighed, "I try not to think about it though."

"It or me?" She looked up at him, a quiet smile across her face.

"It," He assured her, "You I think about all the time."

"I think about you too," She confessed. "I think about Baltimore, when we ate all those crab legs and you threw up all night." She laughed. He smiled.

"There's this one moment," He said, "When we were docked in Cape May, and I woke up before you, for once, and the sun hit your face, and you looked like you were glowing." He brushed his hand against her cheek, "God I was in love with you."

"And now?" She whispered and looked up at him. It was manipulative and bitchy but she had to test him. If he was still in love with her, he couldn't have Abby.

"I'm always going to love you Julie," He sighed, "But I'm in love with Abby." She smiled. "And you," He pushed her, with his pointed index finger, "Were testing me." She hugged him. "I take this as your blessing."

"If you hurt her you die!" She warned him. He laughed.

"I'm starting to think you two are impossible to hurt." He smiled, his arm around her.

* * *

"So how many times does my sister have to throw herself at you before you realize you two are perfect?" Abby said staring at Portman. Jen and Dawson were still sitting at the table, and Jen was taken aback by Abby's bluntness. 

"Jen, this is Abby," Dawson said, "Julie's big sister."

"Luis says hi, Abs," Portman raised his eyebrows.

"Touché," She shrugged at sat down. "So, you're Jen?" Jen nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," She gulped, seeing the look that Abby was shooting Dawson. "So you're Julie's sister."

"That's me," Abby nodded, "Dawson, really thanks for inviting us."

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd bring the Gaffney drama show with you," Dawson shrugged. Jen looked at him, and they all looked up when Julie and Scot walked back through the door. Abby got up, and looked at them. When Julie ran over and hugged her she smiled.

"I'm so sorry Abby!" She gulped.

"It's OK," Abby said quietly.

* * *

"So," Pacey said as he and Connie drove away from the school, she had been oddly quiet since they finished. She glanced over at him. "Connie say something." She smiled softly. 

"It wasn't what I expected," She said softly.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She shrugged. "Was it bad?"

"No," She shook her head, "I just, it was great." She swallowed. "Did you like it?" He smiled. "Because if I didn't, I wouldn't know the difference, and you,"

"Connie," He said softly, "I love you, and that's all that's important. It was incredible, and it just going to get better." She nodded once they got back to the apartment, he leaned across and kissed her softly. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," She whispered. Once he got out she drove home and walked right to her room. She closed the door and sat down at the small makeup table in the corner, sitting on it was a picture of her and Guy from LA. They were in their Team USA sweats and they were smiling, their arms around each other. She looked at it and immediately started crying. "What have I done?" She whispered, and ran over to the bed picking up the phone. She swallowed and dialed. It rang. "Guy?" She said after the answer. "It's me, can you come over?"

* * *

"Is it possible that things just get more dramatic around here when they show up?" Joey laughed with Dawson that night as they walked back. He smiled. 

"Things are pretty dramatic without them," He said, "I'm glad Julie and Abby made up though, I would have been hearing about that one for weeks." Joey looked at him.

"Do you like her?" She said, he sighed, "Dawson, I'm serious." He looked down at her and sighed.

"Maybe a little," He said, "But it doesn't matter she's in love with someone else." She nodded. "Joey, why does it matter to you." She looked up at him. She swallowed and finally said it.

"Because I'm in love with you Dawson," She sighed, "I'm in love with you, and its hard enough seeing you with Jen, but knowing that you look at her like that too."

"Joey," He whispered, "If I knew," She shook her head and walked the other way.

"Forget it," She said softly, "Just forget I said anything, I'll see you at dinner tomorrow, Merry Christmas."

* * *

Julie swished her bag onto her bed in the room in the bed and breakfast that Scot had found them rooms in. Three rooms, one for Abby and Scot, and one each for her and Portman. Some way to spend Christmas Eve. She sighed and sat down, as glad as she was everything was going so well around her. She couldn't get it out of her mind. She was alone now. 

"Hey," Dean said, leaning casually against the open door frame. She looked back at him.

"Hey," She smiled.

"It was nice of him to get the rooms," He said walking in.

"He's a nice guy," She said sighing, "If you had ever given him a chance you would have seen that."

"I didn't want to see that." He laughed, "I think I had good reason." She nodded. "Joey sent some fish and chips over from the restaurant." Julie looked at him, and he laughed, "It's an Italian tradition, fish on Christmas Eve," He explained, "But its not the same eating it alone, share it with me?"

"Sure," She nodded and sat down. "The only tradition Abby and I ever had is watching_It's a Wonderful Life_," She laughed.

"Was it always just the two of you at Christmas?" He asked. She nodded. For the first time he realized how lonely Julie's childhood must have been, it was also the first time he realized he wouldn't trade his family and their warmth for all of Julie's family's money, or even half of it.

"My mother loves France this time of year," Julie explained, "So they fly out there, and until a few years ago left me and Abby with a nanny. Then it was just the two of us." She sighed, "I know, poor little rich girl right?" She laughed, picking up a fry, "I always got everything I wrote to Santa for, but just once, I wanted to wake up and have someone there to watch me open the presents."

"Julie, I," He whispered, she looked at him, "I want to watch open your Christmas presents." She smiled at him. He leaned across the plate and kissed her. They pulled apart and she smiled, moving the food to the floor, she moved closer to him and kissed him again, this time more aggressively and with more feeling. They found themselves horizontal before long. Julie giggled. "Are you OK?"

"Merry Christmas," She smiled, and peeled her shirt off. He smirked and kissed her.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	7. Think it Out

**Author's Note: Like I said, I have the ball rolling on this baby again! As for Connie and Pacey, well we're just going to have to see what happens with them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Think it Out**

Abby smiled and kissed Scot as he held her in the bed they were sharing.

"Good Christmas present?" He laughed.

"Great Christmas present," She laughed, "I especially liked the package." She whispered and he held her close kissing her again. "The nice big package." He kissed her and laughed. She looked over at the clock. "AH! It's midnight!" She sat up.

"Yeah, it is," He laughed as she stood up and threw a bathrobe on. "Abby what's going on?"

"At midnight Julie and I watch _It's a Wonderful Life _we do it every Christmas," She rummaged through her bag and pulled out the tape. "It's like our only Christmas tradition." She leaned down and kissed him.

"Any room for the boyfriend in this tradition?" He raised his eyebrows. She shook her head.

"Maybe next year," She said, "I think this year, we need to just try to keep things normal."

"Alright," He nodded. "So I'll see you in two hours."

"I expect another present to be ready," He laughed. "I'm not joking mister."

"I'll be here." He nodded, "We have three months of sex to make up for." She giggled and kissed him, his hands around her head. "Go to your sister." Abby smiled and ran off to the next room.

"Julie," Abby said knocking on the door, "Hey, I thought we could watch the movie."

* * *

"Oh God," Julie sat up in bed and looked over at Portman, he looked at her. "Oh God, Abby!" He laughed and sat up, kissing her shoulder. 

"Funny, you were saying that same thing a minute ago with my name," She giggled and kissed him.

"Mm, yes I was," She said, "Um, but I need to handle this, go hide in the bathroom!"

"What?" He looked at her, "Why?" She sighed. "Fine," He said standing up and pulling his pants on, "But you owe me!"

"I'll make it up to you!" She said, throwing a robe on and kissing him, "Trust me."

"Oh I know you will," He laughed. She pushed him into the bathroom, "I love you!" She kissed him.

"I love you too," She giggled. She ran over to the door and opened it.

"Took you long enough," Abby rolled her eyes, "What were you doing, taking a shit?"

"Yes, that's it exactly," Julie said, as Abby walked past her. "Abby, can we do the movie tomorrow, I'm really tired and," Abby paused and looked around the room. "What are you looking at?"

"Where is he?" Abby said with a smile.

"Who?" Julie asked with a shrug.

"Portman, newly deflowered if I'm not mistaken," Abby laughed, Julie nodded biting her lower lip. "Bathroom?" She walked over and opened the door. "Hi Dean." She waved.

"Um, hi," He said quietly.

"Guys, I like invented hide the guy in the bathroom," She laughed, "OK, well, why don't we do the movie in the morning?"

"OK," Julie said, walking her to the door. "Bye Abby."

"Bye Julie," She said. "Bye Dean."

* * *

"Connie," Guy walked into her room, she was curled up on the bed. "Connie, what's wrong?" 

"It was supposed to be you," She cried and hugged him, "It was always supposed to be you, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry," He held her close. "Connie, what happened?" She looked up him, he couldn't believe how upset she was, he hadn't seen her eyes this wide and full of tears since their breakup a year before.

"I had sex with Pacey," She said, he nodded.

"Yeah, I figured that part out," He said softly, "But did anything else happen?" She shook her head. "Well, the other day you were pretty much dead set on sleeping with him, what changed?" She sat down on the bed, he took the stool from the makeup table and sat down across from her. "Connie?"

"He's going to go home," She looked down, "And it's just going to keep happening," She swallowed. He looked at her.

"What is?" He said softly, rubbing her knee, "Baby, what happened?"

"He slept with," She sighed, "Someone else, and we're both going to keep meeting people, and I'm going to see you all the time, and" She was still crying softly, "I still love you so much. And it should have been you." She whispered, "Since it was over all I could think about was how it should have been you." He leaned over to her and kissed her softly.

"I wish it had been me," He whispered, he was trying to stay calm for her but under the surface his blood was boiling. How could this guy have even thought about another girl? No matter how much distance was between them, how could anyone even look at another girl besides Connie? "Look, I'm here if you need me and everything, but its Christmas Eve, I was barely able to sneak out."

"Yeah, I just freaked out a little," She sighed, "Thanks," She kissed him again.

"So, what are you going to do?" He asked as they walked downstairs. She sighed.

"I don't know," She said, "I need to think." He hugged her tightly.

"Joyeaux Noel Connie," He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. She smiled, they hadn't spoken French to each other in ages.

"Joyeaux Noel," She laughed.

* * *

Pacey lay on the cot that had been set up for him in Charlie's room, his arms behind his head. He was ecstatically happy. Although her strangeness, the way she had gotten so cold once they were finished unsettled him, he was sure it was just because she didn't know how to react. He wasn't either. Because as much as he had cared about Tamara, he wasn't in love with her, and this was completely different. 

"Hey," Charlie said coming in and flopping on his bed. "Where were you all day?"

"With Connie," Pacey smiled and looked at his cousin, who looked down.

"Oh no!" Charlie sighed, putting his hand to his forehead, "Please tell me you didn't?"

"Why?" Pacey shrugged, "It was great. And its not like,"

"Not like in a week you have to go back to Capeside and she's still here and you guys are right back where you started?" Charlie looked at him. Pacey sighed. "Yeah, didn't think of that did you? Look, Pace, I love you, you're my family, but this isn't fair to her. She's given up so much in the past few months because of you."

"What a reconciliation with her ex boyfriend?" Pacey said, Charlie nodded. "Come on Charlie!"

"You don't understand, those two," He sighed, "They just work you know? They've always been a pair." Pacey looked at him. Now he understood, it was like Joey and Dawson, there was no getting away from it.

"So what do you want me to do, end it on Christmas the day after I took her virginity?" Pacey sighed, "Hi, color me an ass hole!"

"No," Charlie said, "But just, tread softly, I don't want to see either one of you get hurt. She's my friend, you're like my brother." Pacey nodded. He got it.

* * *

**Review it Please!**


	8. Flashback

**Author's Note: So I know it's been like a million years since I updated this, because I realized that I pretty much tied up the story, but I figured if I started writing it again it would clean it up and I could maybe write like a final concluding chapter, really wrapping things up, but when I started writing this little flashback to Abby and Scooter getting together came out...rather than question the muses, I decided to just go with it and post it. It's pretty good, and really characteristic Abby...hope you enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Flashback**

Abby Gaffney danced happily across the floor at the party she was throwing at her apartment. Ah the joy of emotionally unavailable parents, to make up for their emotional unavaiablity they got her an amazing apartment in Boston while she attended Worthington University. She walked over to the keg, where a guy, who she could see from behind was incredibly attractive was pumping.

"Hey sexy, get the hostess another one," She said holding the cup. He turned around. "OH Shit!"

"Hey there," Scot Vanderbilt smiled, "Nice digs Gaffney." She stared at him and blinked. "Words, Abigail, we're in college after all."

"You're supposed to be in New York," She said, "We were never supposed to see you again."

"You have multiple personalities now?" He said, "That's kinda fucked up."

"You're not funny," She said. He smiled.

"A little," He held up his fingers creating a small space, "I'm a little funny. Look, at the last minute my father decided to donate a wing to Worthington and here I am. I figured I'd run into you eventually." He smiled, "Come on you're sort of happy to see me right?"

"Sort of," She said, "But don't forget our last Scooter!"

"You standing on a dock yelling at me because your little sister cheated on me," He nodded, "And don't call me Scooter. Here's your beer."

"Thank you," She said huffily and trotted away.

* * *

At the end of the night Abby sat, completely wasted on the couch, the apartment was a mess, she would clean it up in the morning.

"Alright Abs," Scot walked over, she looked around her was the only person left. "I'll see you around."

"Wait," She said taking his hand, "Stay, talk to me." He laughed and sat down. He was drunk too. "Scottie, Scottie, Scottie, how are you?"

"Well Abby Gaffney," He said, "I am just fine thank you. I'm also un heartbroken if you must know."

"Are you?" She said, "That was quick. I don't think that my sister will be happy that you've moved on so quickly, she's taking her time you know." He looked at her. "She won't even date Portman."

"Portman," He nodded, "I hate that guy."

"Someone's not as over it as he claims to be," She sat up on her knees.

"Oh I'm over it," He said, "I just hate him."

"You're over it?" She smiled. He nodded. "Prove it." He sat up and kissed her. "That's not quite what I meant," She whispered, still only centimeters from his face.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it Gaffney," He said, "I know you did." She swallowed and kissed him this time. He slid his hand up her shirt and then slipped it off.

"Scot," She said softly, "We can't, Julie," He kissed her.

"No," He said, "I've always wanted you Abby," He kissed her again, "Since we were fifteen."

"But the last girl you," She kissed him, "Was my sister."

"She's not the last girl I slept with," He said, "I told you, I'm over it."

"You're such a slut," She giggled.

"Two sluts," He smiled and sucked on her neck, "This ought to be fun."

* * *

In the morning Abby woke up in her fairly rumbled bed, blinked twice and then remembered the night before. Maybe she had dreamt it. Yeah, that was it, it was a dream. It had to be, she sat up and looked next to her. Nope not a dream.

"Oh shit," She said. "Oh shit, oh shit."

"Mm," Scot groaned and sat up and then looked at her, "Abby?" He said groggily. "Did we?"

"Mm hm," She nodded quickly.

"Oh shit," He said.

"Yuh huh," She said.

"What are we going to tell Julie?" He said, "She'll kill us, Abby. I've seen her on the warpath, it's not pretty."

"We can't _tell_her!" Abby said, "This was a mistake, a stupid, drunken, horrible, mistake."

"Horrible?" He said. She looked at him.

"Fine not horrible," She said. "But, this isn't good, Scot." He kissed her.

"It feels good," He said, she moaned lightly as he rubbed her lower back.

"Yeah, it does," She said, "But we can't." He sighed. "This isn't like your weird way of getting back at her is it?"

"What?" He said.

"I mean, for Capeside," She whispered, "Because this will kill her."

"Julie will be fine," He said, "It had nothing to do with her." Her kissed behind her neck. "I want you."

"Scot, stop it," She sighed. He did, "She's my sister, and she lost her virginity to you." He looked down. "This can't happen again. We should probably avoid each other."

"I guess so," He said, "Abby, I really think,"

"Scot don't," She said, "Just go OK?" She kissed him. "I had a really good time."

"Yeah," He smiled, "Me too."

* * *

Two weeks later, Abby sat watching TV. She was bored out of her mind. Her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hi Julie," She said.

"He hates me," Julie said with a whimper.

"He doesn't hate you," Abby said robotically.

"He asked me out again," Julie sighed, "And I don't even know why I keep saying no."

"Julie," Abby said with a swallow, "I have to tell you something."

"I mean, I love him right?" Julie continued, ignoring what her sister had just said. Abby sighed. There was no getting through to Julie when she was like this. "I love him, so it should be a no brainer, but I just can't commit. Dawson says it's because I'm expecting too much Do you think I'm overreaching?"

"Julie, I don't know," Abby sighed, "I've got a lot of work to do, so I'll call you later OK?"

"Wow, what's got your panties in a bunch?" Julie laughed.

"Nothing," She said, "Just talk to Connie OK?"

"OK," Julie said, "I'll call you later."

"Fine, bye," Abby said and hung up. Yes, she was fifteen and by virtue of that she was selfish, but she could stop thinking about herself for about five seconds. She leaned back, and then there was a knock on the door. At least she was being kept occupied. She opened it, and of course he was standing there, "Scot, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you," He said, "Sober and dressed, if you don't mind."

"Fine, come in," She said, he wandered in. "I just got off the phone with Julie."

"Can't we just leave Julie out of it?" He sighed. "I really like you Abby, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"I really like you too," She said, "But we can't just leave Julie out of it. She's my sister, and she loved you. And when we got home after you two broke up, she was devastated."

"I understand that," He said, "We can have something here."

"I can't tell her yet," Abby shook her head, "She's so screwed up right now, between Portman and Dawson,"

"Dawson?" Scot said, "Since when is Dawson in the picture?"

"He's not, really," Abby sighed, "But she talks to him a lot, and she's confused as always." He nodded. "Anyway, no more sex."

"Oh come on!" He rolled his eyes.

"No, not until I know she's OK with it," Abby said, "She's my family, do you get that?" He nodded. "Those are my terms."

"Fine," He whispered and kissed her. "But you'll tell her?"

"Absolutely," Abby said.

"And soon?" He asked.

"Yes," She kissed him, "Wanna watch TV? Buffy's on."

"Oh yeah," He nodded and sat down, "I love feisty little blondes kicking ass." She whacked him in the chest, "Like that right there." She laughed.

* * *

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I hope it gets the juices flowing so it won't be over three months before the next update! **


End file.
